<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Dilemma by glichmess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650608">The Secret Dilemma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glichmess/pseuds/glichmess'>glichmess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Frottage, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glichmess/pseuds/glichmess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cypher and Sova have a very good friendship. Cypher will never refuse Sova to spend time together, and Sova is very impressed with Sentinel and wants to be closer to him every day.<br/>Cypher's relationship with Omen is not entirely favorable. Constant mockery of each other, sometimes it seemed that they were about to strangle each other, but nevertheless they know how to work in pairs and still in their relationship there is a slice of respect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cypher/Omen/Sova (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765360">Тайная дилемма</a> by glichmess.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been exactly a week since Cypher lost at cards to Omen and Sova. And for the next week, the Watchdog didn't live very quietly, hoping that his allies forgot about the debt, but now, the week flew by with incredible speed and these three again have a day off.</p><p>Cypher had already made sure that Sova and Omen had forgotten about the sentinel's loss, and the he was working hard in his workshop, repairing the camera, tripwires, and bug, whose home was Cypher's favorite hat, which he was so proud of and sometimes with a little greed gave it to corpse to reveal the location of the opponents.<br/>
But in addition to the prevention of his equipment, the man also came up with new ideas, for example, to protect the headquarters from all outsiders, because the Watchdog could no longer tolerate Killjoy's taunts and every time he remembered her phrase about the kindergarten and its "toys", Cypher snorted with anger, looking at the trapwires. The agent sighed heavily and adjusted his ordinary hat, which was tilted to the side, and stared at the magazine with sketches and notes.</p><p>Someone tapped his fingers on the door of the workshop, then, without waiting for an answer, went inside with the words:</p><p>— Cypher, how long are you going to be poking around here? Why don't you take a break with Omen and me? — Sova's voice came, and Cypher turned.</p><p>The scout looked completely harmless and gave no sign that he was up to something not very good. Something that was basically impossible to expect with such a trusting relationship between them.</p><p>— Give me a second... — Cypher snorted, because he was distracted from an important matter and if it wasn't for Sova, the sentinel would have thrown him out of the workshop, and yelled in addition. But alas and ah, with a blonde, it will not work, and there is nothing for it, — I finished.</p><p>— Come on, you can sit here later! — Sova picked up Cypher briskly and led him to his room, where a "surprise" was waiting for him.</p><p>Although the man wasn't full of enthusiasm, he followed the scout calmly, without hesitation or any disputes.</p><p>At the same time, while Sova was away, Omen thought everything in great detail, what to do and at what angle. Sometimes he himself was surprised that he still had some human feelings and desires, even looking at the big table and the window, the fantasies immediately filled his head, which made the ghost chuckle contentedly. But his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door, in the opening of which stood Sova and Cypher.</p><p>— Ah, there you are, — he said, with a certain chuckle in his voice.</p><p>This made sentinel in the hat nervous as soon as he heard this intonation. In general, as soon as Cypher noticed Omen, his head was filled with doubts, because it was very strange to see a contented ghost standing in the middle of the room. There was something wrong, but he didn't know what it was, and he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Let the situation clear up. After a moment of hesitation, the man looked first at Omen, and then at the Sova, which still looked suspicious.</p><p>— How are we going to rest? — Cypher asked, remembering the past week and shrugging uncertainly.</p><p>The answer didn't have to wait long. The door to the room closed and there was an unpleasant click of the lock. So that's it… The Watchdog was already beginning to guess what was going on here, though he tried to push such thoughts aside.</p><p>— Well, remember when you lost to us at cards last week? And…</p><p>— And we decided what we wanted, — Sova interrupted Omen.</p><p>The ghost got up from the chair and walked right up to Cypher from the front, while Sova stayed behind, holding his colleague's shoulders, gently massaging them with his thumbs. Trying to relax? It won't work, now the Watchdog is definitely tense. Omen ran his clawed hands a little casually over Cypher's thighs and stopped at his waist. This gesture made him even more alert, and the man swung to the right, trying to create a more pleasant distance.</p><p>— ...both of you! Stop procrastinating and tell me what you want from me, — Cypher said, his face twisting in a way that couldn't be seen behind the mask.</p><p>If he trusted Sova, he didn't have the most pleasant thoughts about Omen's wishes. The minimum that he would want him to humiliate himself, like admitting the genius of Killjoy in front of everyone, but now the situation is a little different and it seems that Cypher didn't even want to say it out loud. While he was thinking, Omen approached the watchdog's face, revealing the secrets and mysteries of the world of the hood, answering the question in a half-whisper, almost completely meeting his expectations:</p><p>— You know, I wanted to do two things in one: push your ego as deep as possible and shoot it on your own camera, you know, as a keepsake… And then Sova said that we would do without humiliation and just shove, — ghost said smugly.</p><p>— You've never been able to talk like a human, — Cypher snorted, squinting into the radiant's eyes. Couldn't do it… Maybe because he's not human anymore? Although, perhaps, it doesn't affect in any way, who knows.</p><p>— You imbecile! — Omen shouted with a familiar hiss and grabbed Cypher by the collar, the scars on his face quivering to show that he was angry.</p><p>— Calm down, we wanted to relax, - said Sova, and began to take off his cape, throwing it back on the chair, — Don't be nervous, Cypher, everything will be fine… I'll help you, — the hunter said soothingly and yet with a certain playfulness, smiling gently.</p><p>It was a little reassuring, but not entirely so. Sova didn't wait for Omen and gently ran his fingers into the debtor's pants, slowly making his way to his groin, stroking it with the same ease.<br/>
Radiant sighed hoarsely, remembering why they were here, and his fingers curled playfully under Cypher's cloak. Now everything fell into place: these two are definitely crazy.</p><p>— Damn it, are you serious? — Cypher said, and immediately shut up, feeling the Sova's pleasant touch, followed by the cheeky ones from Omen.</p><p>Slowly, as if deliberately teasing, the massaging of a barely noticeable bump began to excite the sentinel, and closing one eye, he looked at the sharply changed face of the radiant. Just a few seconds ago, he wanted to break into Cypher, and now, with a satisfied grin, he was wandering under his clothes, unceremoniously scratching the agent's body.</p><p>Both dominants grabbed Cypher by the cloak that interfered with all the action and tried to pull it off, but Omen knocked off the Sova's hand, from which he looked disapprovingly at the ghost and could not restrain his indignation:</p><p>— We're equal, Omen, so it's not up to you to decide who gets to undress him.</p><p>— Hah, yes, well, I was the main winner, so now Cypher is mine — Omen said with the same grin, hugging the sentinel to himself, running his blue tongue over the mask in the cheek area — If I want to, I'll fuck you.</p><p>Sova ignored the answer, sighing heavily as he stripped off someone else's clothes, leaving only his pants and boots. With his face buried in Cypher's neck, the hunter rubbed his groin against the debtor's thighs. Omen lifted the sentinel, holding him by the legs in the air. It made it easier for Sova to hold him down, too, so they could easily pet Cypher. And he didn't even resist, resigned to what was happening. The main thing is to be patient, and then everything will end.</p><p>The long, cold tongue of radiant slid across Cypher's chest, leaving a small trail. The sentinel shivered and occasionally hissed when the sensations were very pleasant, not to moan like a bitch, especially in front of Omen. Pride was too much more than pleasure. Maybe it's for the best?</p><p>Ghost began to slowly unbutton his fly, and he felt the time pass unbearably slowly, but is that a bad thing? After all, impatience excited him more. As soon as the pants were lowered from the Cypher, two hot dicks began to palpably poke into the sensitive cleavage of the agent, sliding between the buttocks. Sova's hand reached out to the sentinel organ and began gently massaging it, his thumb paying attention to the sensitive head, carefully passing his fingers and the palm itself along dick. Cypher watched the scout's actions hungrily, blushing and exhaling hotly from the pleasant sensation. This is completely different from the simplest jerk-off and it's in a good way: it was nice. However, the feeling that both members are about to enter, didn't leave the man alone, and he still gave a voice.</p><p>— Damn it, I'll shove something up your asses if you do it together, — he growled, threatening Sova and Omen, which was quite funny.</p><p>Oh, yes, he didn't have enough blood here yet… He didn't sign up for this.<br/>
Omen looked hungrily at Sova, hinting that he wasn't going to give in and offered to switch places. Of course, the hunter doesn't want to make Cypher uncomfortable, so he agreed to change his position. So they moved to the floor now, putting the sentinel on all fours, changing places: Sova in the front, Omen in the back.</p><p>— I'll forget this like a fucking dream after watching porn... — hissed Cypher, watching the men's actions, blushing even more and taking a deep breath of the stale air.</p><p>— Oh, Cypher, don't you like it? — Omen drawled ironically and with a sharp movement of the pelvis entered the debtor.</p><p>The man in turn made no sound, but only gripped the carpet beneath him. He entered sharply, although, what can be was expect? With such clawed paws, it was impossible to stretch properly. Then why didn't the ghost give in to the sniper in this case? From greed? May this greed of his burn with blue flames, for it has now caused Cypher to feel unbearable pain, feeling the red and hot liquid trickle down the skin of his thighs. Asshole… He would remember it to him.
Sova looked at Omen disapprovingly, because it was really too categorical and wrong. When the ghost agreed to a trio with Cypher under the pretext of payback, they agreed not to hurt the debtor, but, apparently, Omen broke his promise and the sentinel simply endured, so as not to show that he was in pain, but the trembling in his fingers and the strange arching in his back wasn't difficult to notice.</p><p>The sniper took Cypher by the hand and lifted his mask, drawing him into a gentle kiss, as if apologizing for the other, gently passing his tongue between his lips, gently biting. The sentinel, in principle, could understand why Sova decided to kiss him, helping to endure the pain created by Omen, but he succumbed to the kiss — this is the nature of this guy: caring. He didn't want to be distracted from the kiss, it was even nice to have such a trembling attention.</p><p>— Cypher, you're pretty narrow, it feels like I'm raping a virgin, — Omen broke the silence, which brought the man in the hat back to reality with a heavy sigh.</p><p>Of course, finding his prostate to make it easier and more pleasant was out of the question. Well, yes, but why?</p><p>Radiant didn't like the fact that Cypher was paying full attention to Sova, and especially the fact that the watchdog was holding back, not resisting, and not even wanting to throw anything at someone who had so brazenly invaded him, and that wasn't butter on bread: not nice at all. The scout took Cypher by the chin and continued to kiss the other's plump lips, stroking the sentinel's wrist with his thumb, then Cypher reluctantly straightened up, breaking that warm intimacy. The sniper's hands reached for his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear in one confident movement, and then he brought the already hardened dick to Cypher's lips, touching them with the head, slightly running horizontally, smearing the natural lubricant that had appeared on the man's lips.</p><p>— Take it, — Sova whispered softly, not taking his eyes off the man.</p><p>Cypher obediently opened his lips, starting to suck and playfully lick the head, then letting the organ in further, eventually relaxing the throat, fully slowly sucking, while the blonde gently stroked his cheek. Although Omen enjoyed the fact that the sentinel shrank from the pain, giving him more pleasant sensations from the narrowness, but he still felt somehow superfluous and deprived of the attention of the loser, and this upset and angered him. The ghost began to accelerate at a faster pace and scratch at Cypher's thighs, squeezing them harder, and the sentinel's face changed, and his brows drew together pityingly, and his eyes squeezed shut. One thing was clear — he was in pain. Noticing this, the scout carefully pulled his cock out of someone else's mouth, turning a slightly frowning look at the radiant. Its such actions from the domain weren't satisfied, in a certain sense, it was kind of annoying.</p><p>— Can we switch? — that's a logical suggestion.</p><p>— I've only just started, but it's good to at least admire his physiognomy, — Omen purred passionately, as much as possible, as he left the guard and took the Owl's place.</p><p>— You have a physiognomy, and I have a lovely face, — Cypher teased, and grinned.</p><p>— Oh, really! - the ghost exclaimed and just as abruptly put his penis to the sentinel's lips, squeezing someone else's cheeks with his hand, forcing him to open his mouth and take the organ into himself.</p><p>Cypher was already feeling tired, his lower body no longer feeling anything, and his jaw was noticeably numb from the unaccustomed feeling. It's not every day you're forced to fuck two people at once. However, he continued to move on, both with his body and with his mouth, caressing Omen's throbbing cock pleasantly, passing his wet tongue, sometimes raising his gaze to the face under the hood. Unlike Sova, the radiant was rough, and the sentinel's throat ached uncomfortably. Fortunately, the man's gag reflex was not too strong.</p><p>— Ah, are you ready for your reward, Cypher? — Omen said with satisfaction, turning his gaze to the scout, who nodded his head in understanding, after which he grinned broadly. The hot cum from both of them poured out with the same gesture, and Cypher squeezed his eyes shut, taking it but not swallowing it. Owl groaned, feeling a surge of feelings and emotions, and covered his mouth with his hand, quietly mumbled something, and Omen only licked his lips, making a satisfied hiss.</p><p>— Nice... — two agents said in unison, each with a different intonation, and then moved a little away from Cypher, giving him the desired distance.</p><p>Is it really over?</p><p>Sova adjusted his breathing, and Omen stretched his neck, crunching it audibly, feeling a pleasant relaxation in his body:</p><p>— I'd have had enough.</p><p>As soon as Cypher was released, he spat out all the other man's sperm on the floor and began to gulp down the air he needed, clearing his throat and muttering to himself. Sentinel, unfortunately, couldn't sit down — his ass was aching treacherously. He rolled onto his side and looked at the happy faces of the "winners".</p><p>— You got your portion, so please don't brag about the fact that you could have lasted longer, - maybe Cypher and Omen were allies, but they both liked to occasionally tease each other and sometimes even hurt each other, so the man decided that now he could afford it after a painful process, — I would re-give for Sova, he is much nicer than you…</p>

<p>— As you say, whore, - radiant hissed back in displeasure and simply zipped up his fly, getting up from the floor.</p><p>The scout silently assessed Omen's joke and held out a hand to help Cypher up and hand over his clothes.</p><p>— Oh, are you offended? — Then he took Sova by the hand and, staggering, somehow got up and took the clothes, slowly putting them on. His head was a little dizzy, and his legs were weak from the weakness in his limbs, so Cypher leaned against the wall, slowly pulling on his pants.</p><p>— Do you know why? Because even an Sova looks more like an Alpha. Of course, I wouldn't have had this kind of fun every day, and not every week, but it was your wish, not mine. Well... — Cypher slightly adjusted his hat, — I'll go back to the workshop, there are still a lot of things to do.</p><p>Omen looked as if he was ready to tear apart Cypher, to smash his arrogant face to such a state that he himself would ask for mercy, but the sentinel didn't pay much attention to this and took off his hat at the last moment, leaving Omen and Sova alone.</p><p>What a crazy evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was illuminated by warm rays of light, it was probably already dinner, and only Cypher continued to hug the pillow tightly. Anyone at work might be envious of the way Cypher spent the day, but he deserved it.</p>
<p>Yesterday, for a very long time, sentinel couldn't sleep, simply because his whole body ached with pain, which was due to Omen's rudeness. And if everyone knew about what had happened between the three of them yesterday, Cypher would have been given another day off, but either fortunately or unfortunately, Brimstone didn't know about it.</p>
<p>— Whoever sleeps through breakfast goes on a mission hungry. Get up Cypher! — The commander burst into the room with a crash.</p>
<p>— Koosomak! — sleeper swore in his native tongue.<br/>— Without swearing, and even more so in Arabic, do you really think I don't understand?</p>
<p>— What did I say, Brim? — Cypher stretched out like a lazy cat.<br/>— I won't say it twice. In 20 minutes to be ready! — Brimstone didn't really know the translation, but he was pretty sure the sentinel had said something that wasn't very good.</p>
<p>The agent decided not to give himself another five minutes and got up from the warm bed, stretching and accidentally noticing a scratched chest in the reflection of the mirror.<br/>— Your fucking ass... - hissed the watchdog, remembering yesterday's day off and went to the shower.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Cypher was already fully prepared and went into the kitchen to see Brimstone, Omen, sitting on the table near the sink and Sova, who had already eaten.</p>
<p>— Omen, don't sit on the kitchen table or you won't be coming in here again, — Brim said, turning to look at him and noticing Cypher, — Yeah, they're both here.</p>
<p>Cypher was surprised. "Both"? So, the task is paired. "I hope that I will go on a mission with an Sova," thought Cypher and smiled, but in the next moment the smile disappeared from the sentinel's face.</p>
<p>— Cypher, you're working with Omen today, — Brimstone began.<br/>— Why not with a Sova? — the watchdog interrupted.</p>
<p>— Because this mission needs you and Omen, not me and Killjoy, not you and Sova, but both of you, and I won't listen to you dislike Omen. Your task is to complete the task, not to sort things out!<br/>— I get it, I get it, — Cypher said, looking at Omen with distaste.</p>
<p>— And no clowning on the mission, — Brimstone said, sounding bored, — Or you'll be running Omen's errands all week!<br/>— That's all, I understand, but I want Sova to be able to appear at least in critical situations, — the sentinel snorted and left the kitchen without waiting for an answer from the commander.</p>
<p>— Omen, you will tell him everything there, and you, Sova, will deliver them and return, and only in a critical situation will you go to them. The three of you have nothing to do there.</p>
<p>The agents nodded and left the kitchen, leaving the commander alone.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Cypher jumped out of the helicopter, holding his hat on his head. Omen followed him out and hurried forward, grabbing his partner by the wrist. The sentinel was stunned by the ghost's actions, because he didn't even have time to say goodbye to Sova.</p>
<p>— What the hell, Omen? — Cypher asked nervously.<br/>— The faster we get to our destination, the faster we'll disperse, I'm not going to put up with you all day, — Omen snorted, letting go of his partner.</p>
<p>— Please don't get in my way, Omen, — Cypher said, checking the stability of his camera.<br/>— If you say anything else, you'll be in the mud, — Omen hissed at his partner, frowning and waiting for today's victims.</p>
<p>— Load the last reserves of radianite and let's go! — The clone commander commanded, waving his arms.<br/>Cypher, on one knee, picked up the Operator from the ground and ran a finger along the base, aiming at the head of the copy of Brimstone.</p>
<p>Omen, instead of bracing himself for a gunfight, grinned at Cypher's raised hip, hidden by the fabric of his coat and pants. And after all, no one but him and Sova had ever seen those firm, tender and slender thighs. Sova... hell, he'd rather not agree to a joint reward, then I wouldn't have to share it. As luck would have it, he remembered yesterday and the most interesting part of it, but Omen was still unhappy that Cypher was paying so much attention to Sova.</p>
<p>— You and Sova have something going on? — Omen asked with false indifference in his voice.<br/>This question made Cypher look away and even think about it. No, of course they didn't have anything, but the sentinel wouldn't even mind a relationship with a scout. What did he care about Cypher's personal life anyway?<br/>— What do you care? We actually have to work. You kind of wanted to get it over with, — Cypher said irritably, noting that the fake Brimstone had moved out of his line of sight.</p>
<p>— Does your ass hurt? — smiled Omen.<br/>— Why would it be sick, you move like a slug, — the watchdog retorts, and crawls over to another convenient spot from which to kill Brimstone.<br/>As for Omen, he didn't care. He was well aware that Cypher wasn't bad as a sniper, after Sova, but he was still bored, because he was just here to save his partner's ass for the umpteenth time.</p>
<p>Shot. A direct hit to the head causes the clone to drop dead to the ground.</p>
<p>— There's still the Phoenix, — Cypher says, and activates the camera, where he sees eight more clones, including Raze, who has prepared a grenade for his hiding place, — Damn, there were all nine of them!<br/>At the last moment, the sentinel makes a dash towards Omen and falls into the hands of the ghost, who grabs him by the waist and while the clones were running towards them, the agents managed to teleport to a fairly safe distance.</p>
<p>— You said there were two of them! — protested Omen, which was clearly not prepared for what they will throw fire and grenades.<br/>— I'm sorry my camera can't see through walls, you idiot!</p>
<p>— Your camera can't see shit without walls!<br/>— Shut your lousy mouth, Omen, Sova and I could have killed them! — Cypher couldn't help himself.</p>
<p>Omen casually tossed his partner to the sand, then threw himself on top of him, grabbing the sentinel by the neck with one hand and gripping Cypher's wrist tightly with the other, before removing the mask from the annoying sniper.<br/>— You think I'm going to put up with your shit? —  Omen squeezed his partner's cheekbones, clawing at the dark skin with his claws, making Cypher squint in pain.<br/>—  And I'm yours? —  said the other, also grabbing Omen's face with his free hand, squeezing it with his fingers.</p>
<p>The behavior of the ally was a Ghost of itself. He hungrily grabbed Cypher's lips, biting them and kissing the man very passionately, forcing him to remove his hand from his face. Unfortunately, after yesterday, the watchdog was no longer surprised by anything from Omen, so he didn't even mind returning the kiss.<br/>— What, now you and Sova have nothing, huh? — to break off the kiss for a while, asked with a sneer Omen.<br/>— It's none of your business, — snorted Cypher, who was once again involved in the kiss.</p>
<p>— Cypher? Omen? Are you done with the task? — the voice of Sova from the Omen's radio.</p>
<p>— Damn it, you fucking Owl, can't he sit still? — the ghost was very annoyed at the interruption.</p>
<p>Cypher snatched his partner's walkie-talkie out of his pants pocket and replied to Sova:<br/>— Yes, Sova, of course, we just finished, you can pick us up.<br/>— All right, I'll be there in about three minutes! — Sova cheered, leaving his allies to wait.</p>
<p>— Did you do it on purpose? — Omen frowned, snatching the radio from Cypher's hand.<br/>— I'm not going to spend the whole day in your company, — the santinel said with a malicious grin.<br/>— Get out of here, — growled Omen, who clearly wanted to spend more time with Cypher.<br/>Omen got up from the Cypher and brushed the sand from his clothes, heading for the plane's arrival point without waiting for his partner. He didn't need anyone waiting for him. Rising and also more or less tidying himself up, Cypher grabbed the Operator and hurried to the plane.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Initially, it was not planned to do a lot of work out of this, but I got inspiration for it, so the polyamorous relationship will continue to develop</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>